


Past Secrets, Forever Pain

by DaFishi



Series: August Miraculous AUs [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya and Nino are dead though, Angst, Cheating, Depressing, Divorce, Everyone is Dead, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Mentioned Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, No Fluff, Not Beta Read, Post-Divorce, SO SAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir have defeated Hawkmoth and work together beautifully as heroes. But what truly happens in the shadows?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: August Miraculous AUs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860127
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	Past Secrets, Forever Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 guys! Enemies.

A cold laugh splinters the warm air. “I can’t believe it comes to this, Chat Noir. I thought you’d know better than to face me.” 

He gives her a cold look. “That’s funny. I could’ve sworn I didn’t smell ratshit here. But there you are.”

Ladybug sneers. “You think you’re so funny. Those stupid jokes got Alya and Nino fucking killed in the first place.”

Chat Noir bristles. “I got them killed? You and your goddamn Lucky Charm were a bit off cue, don’t you think? We’re lucky that we were able to stop Hawkmoth in time. Isn’t that right, Marinette?”

Ladybug steps in front of Chat Noir. “Yes, I do remember Hawkmoth turning out to be Gabriel Agreste. Like father, like son, no, Adrien?”

“How’s Luka?” Adrien spat.

“Fine. Kagami?” Marinette replies curtly.

“Fine.” 

Marinette huffs. “Why are you still upset over him? It’s not that big of a deal.”

Adrien scoffs. “Yeah. Cheating. No big whoop, I do it all. The. Fucking. Time.”

Marinette purses her lips. “It wasn’t cheating. It was just a platonic kiss-”

“What are you here for?” Chat Noir snaps, cutting her off.

“I came to say I’m leaving for America. My designs were chosen for Vogue and one of their head offices is in New York,” Ladybug says after a beat of silence.

Chat Noir was taken aback. “So our best friends die, you don’t show for the funeral, cheat on me, then run away like a goddamn coward?”

Ladybug scowled but didn’t say anything. Chat Noir continued to press.

“Alya gave her life to save your sorry ass. Nino died protecting us and yet you turn away like it was nothing.”

“I was broken after they died,” Ladybug snarled.

“We were all broken, goddamn it! But you abandoned them! You left me! We could have been so much more and then you left,” Chat Noir yells.

“Our daughter keeps asking, ‘When is mom coming back?’ and I have to say every damn time, ‘Sorry, baby, mommy isn’t coming back.’ We were married for 6 years. 6. Years. We had a daughter. A two-year-old daughter who loved you more than anything in the world. Then your whore-ass cheated, called for a fucking divorce, and left. We were both 32. It's been 3 fucking years. My daughter, not ours, is growing up and she doesn’t need a mom.”

He collects himself after a moment.

He takes a deep breath but looks away from Ladybug.

He couldn’t bear to see the expression of regret and pain on her face.

Because once, a long time ago, that face would be the one he woke up to see.

It was the face he had seen laugh, cry, and twist up in distaste when Plagg left camembert on the sheets.

The face that had been opposite of him on the wedding altar with their best friends on either side.

The face of the love of his life, his light, his Lady. 

It would be the face of Marinette Dupain Cheng.

He turns to leave.

“Wait, mon chaton-” Ladybug starts.

“Stop. You lost the right to call me that 2 years ago when you decided to ditch me and our friends. Enjoy America. I hear it’s nice in New York,” Chat Noir says coldly.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
